inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dmitri Sobirov
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Earth |team = Storm Wolf (captain) |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 014 (Galaxy)}} Dmitri Sobirov (ドミトリー・ソビロフ, Domitorī Sobirofu) is a forward and the captain for Storm Wolf. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The captain who commands Storm Wolf. He protracts the members on plays rather than words."'' Appearance Dmitri has pale skin and is tall in height. He has long, spiky grey hair with one strand falling over his forehead and long side-bangs. He also has yellow eyes and a small "fang". Plot Dmitri appeared in episode 15 with the rest of Storm Wolf. They started their match with Inazuma Japan which was the finals of the Asia preliminaries. As soon as Dmitri got the ball, he ran past Japan's players easily, and was shown to have good speed and agility. He passed to Maxim Adrov and he shot with Gold Fever, successfully got past Ibuki Munemasa's Wild Dunk as it was too slow for Gold Fever. With this, Storm Wolf were in the lead 1-0. In episode 17, the second half of the match started. Dmitri was shown to be slightly worrying about the outcome of the match, as he could Japan's strength, but he didn't give up and focused on winning. Aaron Gachinsky crossed the ball in, and Dmitri made a feint, confusing Ibuki because he thought that he was going to shoot. Instead, it went to Maxim Adrov who ran up from behind Dmitri and he headed the ball into the goal, scoring and making the score 3-1. Later on in the match, Maxim kicked the ball into the air and Dmitri shot with Gold Fever, surprising Ibuki as he never knew Dmitri could shoot with that hissatsu. Dmitri scored and made the score 4-2. Japan came up with a plan and counter-attacked; Tenma got the ball from Tetsukado and scored with God Wind. Japan came back and eventually won the match 5-4, making them the winners. Just after the match, a strange light appeared, making everyone confused. The light went across the stadium and made the people in the audience fall asleep. The light then went onto the members of Storm Wolf including Dmitri, and their true forms as aliens were revealed. Inazuma Japan were shocked and didn't know what to do, as a gigantic UFO appeared from the sky, coming down toward the stadium. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Dmitri can be recruitable once sixth chapter is completed. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Wolf Puppet (オオカミパペット, randomly dropped by Nihil Niyaris at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken at the Aqua Mall's Hihou Dou) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken at the Aqua Mall's Hihou Dou) *'Record': Hovering Rally Silver Medal (ホバリングラリー銀メダル, get 40.000 points) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 138 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Dmitri revealing his true appareance Galaxy 17.png|The alien losing his Dmitri appearance. Dmitri's true appearance Galaxy 17 HQ.png|The alien that was impersonating Dmitri. IG-15-055.PNG|IG-15-055. IG-15-059.PNG|IG-15-059. Navigation de:Dmitri Sobirov es:Dmitri Sobirov vi:Dmitri Sobirov Category:Galaxy characters Category:Captains Category:Aliens